


Lingerie

by MrsAlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kink, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift has a kink... a fetish for alien underwear and high heels...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> inspiered by Dobe-qj (on Tumblr) awesome art.
> 
> i love her work, and now Ratchet in high heels and sexy undies

“Are you okay in there Ratch?” Drift called from his perch on the edge of berth. Anticipation growing with every klick that passed by.  
“If you ask me that one more time I’m going too come in there and pull your glossa out of your head!” the Doctor snapped irritably, from behind the closed doors, followed buy a few muffled curses.

Ratchet had been in the wash racks of his hab suite for nearly an hour. Drift knew that changing your ped bases was a lengthy process, he had herd the sound of tools working busily behind the closed door, but that had stopped a good while ago, he guessed that the medic was procrastinating more then a little. The medic gave off an air of Snarky grump that had been, seen and done it all… but underneath… deep underneath… he still had his little insecurities and doubts… and what Drift had requested had clearly taken the medic sideways….

The warrior nearly cried tears of joy when Ratchet finely agreed to do this for him, but only after a lot of grumbling and Drift getting on his knees. Sure he had to bargin as well as pled, and he was now going to have to endure assisting the medic with rounding up and delivering bots who were avoiding their medicals… but it was a small price to pay for this.

The door suddenly opened… Drift felt his engines stall and his spark stop pulsing. His optics cycling wide as he took in every little detail of his older lover. It was so much better then he could have imagined… he looked gorgeous…

“Well… ta da…” Ratchet said gruffly, trying to hide his discomfort.  
“Oh… wow…” was all Drift could manage. Waiting the hour for Ratchet to change had been well worth it. The new raised, high arched peds looked fantastic. Reminding the ex-Decepticon of human high heals… they even made that delightful click-clack sound on the decking as the medic stepped out from the wash racks into the main room. 

“I feel so stupid,” Ratchet grumbled quietly, “Old and stupid…” The medic fidgeted in his outfit and looking completely uncomfortable and unsure of himself, far from his usual calmly confident bearing…. It was quite adorable to see.  
“Primus Ratch… you re anything but… you look amazing….” The swords mech said, biting his lip as he drank in the sight before him.

Once Ratchet had agreed to indulge his young lover, Drift wasted no time in purchasing the garments on their last planet stop over, it was easy enough to find a shop on a cosmopolitan planet that catered for beings of their size. He did receive some funny looks form other patrons as a Mechanoid buying expensive lingerie. It wasn’t a common sight and he was clear only buying it for one purpose.

Ratchet was wearing a Basque that laced in front with long satin like ribbon rope. It’s fabric, a transparent fine alien silk and patterned lace. The medic also sported a matching suspender belt, knickers and half stockings that covered his thighs and stopped at his knee joint. It was all in a glorious Energon Pink…. It looked so utterly erotic against the white and red plating… that on top of the new delicate peds, wheels now situated in his shins to show off the beautiful curving and shapely feet. Drift felt his fans kick into high gear, his frame already getting hot just by the sight…

“Come here…” he said lowly, reaching a servo out to the older mech. Ratchet looked almost shy as he made his way over to the warrior. For a big mech the medic moved with ease and a lot of grace, one of the many reasons Drift had fallen for him. He walked in those peds like a pro… and dear Primus the way the medics hips swayed… sent Drifts processor reeling and brought his interfacing protocols to full readiness. 

“Frag me… you look amazing Ratch…” The ex Decepticon said, taking the medics servo when he got close enough. He placed a tender kiss on scarlet knuckles, but his Optics remained roaming over the Medics body. Ratchet looked back down at himself. He had been very hesitant when Drift had broached the idea with him…at first he’d brushed it off as a ridiculous request… but the mech had persisted and had worn him down… It wasn’t like it was the most outlandish thing he’d ever heard, and he’d herd quite a lot in his years, But still… he couldn’t help feel a little silly dressed up like Primus knows what… 

“ugh… this thing is tight…” Ratchet muttered quietly, holding the top and shifting the garment a little. “You really like all this?”  
“Oh you have no idea,” Drift smiled up at the medic, optics bright. “But then, who doesn’t like having their presents wrapped up nicely?”  
“Is that all this is then?” Ratchet asked with a pout. “Just fancy wrap?”  
“Well… yeah… its fragging awesome wrap though… but do you know what makes the pretty gift wrapping all the better?”  
“What?” Ratchet sighed.  
“The sexy smoking hot medic inside.” Drift purred huskily, gently running his fingers over Ratchets material covered frame.

It elected a little groan from the medic, making him bite his lip plating and sway in the other mechs grasp, feeling both flattered and embarrassed by the younger bots comments. Ratchet hated to admit it, but the soft light fabric did feel ever so nice on his frame, the fibres rubbing against his armour and sending delight little sensations through his body… and the heels did look pretty awesome… even if they were a bugger to get on and he was certainly a little on the old side to be wearing them. Ratchet was just pleased that is young lover was enjoying his come to life fantasy and hadn’t laugh him back into the wash rack.

Drifts optics roamed hungrily over Ratchets body as he gently caressed and rubbed the medic through the delicate material. Tracing all the hard lines through silky fabric, he grinned when Ratchets intakes hitched, his hips bucking when Drift ran a servo over the plating of his cloth covered interface array. 

“Did you notice that these had a slit?” The swords mech asked, fingering the opening in the crotch of the panties and sliding his servos firmly over the valve cover seam.  
“I had wondered about that.” Ratchet said a little breathlessly, enjoying the touch. “They suppose to be like that?”  
“Uun hun… you know what it’s for?” The ex-Decepticon asked, Ratchet just bit his lip again and shook his head. “It’s so I can get at you without taking them off… we’ll be able to feel it against your open valve and my spike while we frag… it’s going to feel so good…” The shudder Ratchet gave as his fans now shunted into high gear was almost reward enough for Drift. He could feel lubricant seeping from behind the plating.

Drift left the smouldering pelvic plating before he got too carried away to lifted up one of Ratchets new peds, he rested it on his knee joint to look at, memorise it. He stroked the plating, then lent down to lavish it with little kisses, licks and bites. Caressing the new curves and lines with utter tenderness and love. If Cybertronian’s could blush, Ratchet would be as red as his helm, it felt wonderful to still be found desirable and sexy after all these century’s… especially by someone as young and as handsome as Drift… and though he had grumbled, in the end, dressing up a little to please him was not a lot to ask…

Ratchet let out a delightful surprised squeak when his partner suddenly pulled him up onto the berth and lay him flat on his back. The medic gasped, thrill running through him as the mech spread his legs wide, and moved between them. Ratchet felt the burning heat coming from the younger mechs array when he rested against him… it felt even better when he rocked his hips slowly… the cloth trapped against them…

“You look so good… So sexy…,” the mech murmured into the medics audio, rubbing his entire body against his older lover, enjoying the wonderful feel of the fabric sandwiched between them and the heat of the medics frame beneath him.  
“D-Drift…” Ratchet gasped, grinding back up against the former Decepticon.  
“Mmmm… slag it… you look good enough to eat,” The warrior rumbled deeply, nipping at neck cables. Engines revving hard, his armour rattling. “In fact… I think that’s what I’ll do… I’ll eat you out then frag you hard… How’s that sound Ratch?”

“That sounds perfect…” Ratchet moaned, leaning up to kiss his lover and wrapping his legs around the younger bots waist. The medics plating already so very hot, his interface array pining loudly at him it’s readiness, he could feel warm lubricant pooling in his valve, ready for Drifts gloriously thick hard spike to make him its home…

AWOOOOOGA! AWOOOOOGA! AWOOOOOGA! 

The pair froze… the ship wide klaxon almost defining…

“Oh you have got to be fragging kidding me!” Drift snarled savagely, actually startling Ratchet with its severity.  
//We are under attack! all hands report to your stations!// Came Ultra Magnus’s booming voice through the comm. system. //Repeat: all hands report to your stations!//

“FRAG IT TO THE PIT!!” Ratchet roared, along with many other colourful phrases as he pushed Drift off him and they both scrambled to their feet. The wonderful mood evaporating instantly. Ratchet franticly began to undo the laces of the basqe.  
“Just our slagging luck…” The young mech muttered sourly, casting a long lingering, wistful, look at Ratchet. “And I was just about to get my freak on…”

“Drift is that all you can think about?! This is serious! I haven’t go time to change my peds! What the hell am I suppose to do?!” the medic cried out, another time and place the medics rare state of utter panic would have been funny.  
“Umm… I dunno… I guess your just… gonna have to work it?” The younger mech shrugged, but Ratchet saw the devilishly mischievous glint in his optics before Drift grabbed his swords and flew out of the medics quarters. The doctor could only watch him go with wide optics…

//Ratchet! Where are you?! We need you in med-bay now!\\\ came a call through his comm. link. Ambulon sounded frantic. //We have wounded coming in!//

Alone in his quarters, the medic let out an unhappy whimper as he speedily removed the rest of the outfit… his earlier good mood completely shattered. Even if he worked at top speed it would still take him 20 minuets to get his regular peds on. There was no way he could put them on quick enough… he wasn’t going to risk lives to save face… he was going to have to grit his denta and bare it… go out there and do his job… in high healed bases… 

Ratchet groaned sadly as he wriggled out of the lacy panties… he might as well wave goodbye to all his dignity… once everyone saw him… he never going to see it again…


End file.
